


Any Other Way

by cardassianscones



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardassianscones/pseuds/cardassianscones
Summary: The last scene from Only Dreams in Total Darkness, but from Caroline's pov





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> For #10
> 
> A big Thank You to Heather and Rosbridge for the awesome beta.

"Show me," Caroline whispered and she knew it was the drink talking, making her this open about her desire but she couldn't, wouldn't regret her words not when Charlotte leaned in and kissed her. 

Caroline touched her lips in wonder, eyes wide with pleasant shock. She'd never been kissed like this in her life; like she mattered. 

Then Charlotte was kissing her again, soft lips against hers, the tip of her tongue hot, teasing, flicking against her upper lip, making her moan. 

Caroline's hands slid into Charlotte's curls, holding her close, kissing her back with a passion she hadn't known she could feel. This was better than she had imagined, better than she had hoped for when she'd written that letter. 

Charlotte's fingers tugged at the strings of her corset, undoing it, urging Caroline to lift her arms, to slide it over her head and drop it onto the floor next to them. Caroline shivered, the soft cotton of her undershirt was still damp from the rain and she could feel it clinging to her body with wet opacity. 

She watched as Charlotte looked at her with an unreadable expression, lips parted and all Caroline could do was lean up and steal a kiss. When had she become this bold?

Charlotte gently pushed her back onto their nest of blankets and pillows, barely missing the decanter. 

"You look beautiful in the firelight," Charlotte whispered, words soft as if she was afraid that any sudden noise would break the mood. 

Caroline smiled and held out her hand, pulling Charlotte down onto her. "You're always beautiful," Caroline whispered. "I envied you so much–"

Charlotte's hands slid under her undershirt, and Caroline arched into the touch, words stolen from her mouth into a moan as gentle fingertips caressed the planes of her stomach, fluttered over her ribs and then – oh my God, Caroline sighed in delight – cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples. 

Impatient, she scrambled out of her undergarment, throwing it to the side, not caring where it fell, wanting more; more touch, more kisses, more of everything. 

Charlotte's hot mouth sucked kisses down her throat and her clever tongue flicked teasingly over the rosy flesh of her nipples. 

Caroline cupped the side of Charlotte's face, pulling her up, drawing her thumb over her lush red lips. Charlotte captured it between her teeth, sucking on it, teasing it with her tongue and Caroline gasped at the sensation. 

And then Charlotte was gone and Caroline was lying alone on the eiderdown duvet, shivering with the loss of warmth. 

She watched, mesmerized as Charlotte leaned back on her heels, hair undone and falling in artful curls over her shoulders. The firelight caressed her skin, drenching it in a golden glow. Caroline looked up at her in awe and want. 

Charlotte undid her corset and slid her cotton shift over her shoulders, baring her breasts to the chill of the room, unafraid and proud of her beauty in a way Caroline envied and admired.

Caroline held out her hand in invitation. A small voice in the back of her head chided her that they shouldn't be doing this, but she pushed it back into the void. This felt more right than anything else in her life had. 

Charlotte trailed more kissed down her stomach, up her throat and then when Caroline reached for her again, claiming a desperate kiss with teeth and lips and tongue, Charlotte's fingers slid between her legs, and –oh God– through the moist, crisp curls and pressed down where she wanted, needed them most. 

Caroline arched her back and moaned into the touch, pulling Charlotte into panting kisses, running her hands over her back, her face, gasping her name when those clever, clever fingers slid back further, caressing her in a way no one had before. 

And then Caroline was once again pushed back onto the blankets, her hands trapped against the floor, Charlotte holding her wrists down as she lay panting on top of her. Her leg slid between Caroline's and Caroline moaned, her head thrown back when Charlotte kissed her face, her neck and down to her breasts. 

Hot, sucking kisses that might leave marks, that she wanted to leave marks, so she could know tomorrow that this was not, had not been a dream. 

Then Charlotte let go of her hands and slid off her, kneeling between her open legs, looking up at her with wicked want in her eyes. 

When Charlotte's hot mouth kissed the edge of her pubic mound, the tip of her tongue dipping lower, between her legs, flicking teasingly over – 

Caroline made a small needy sound in the back of her throat, her hands reaching for Charlotte's, twining their fingers, holding on with desperate strength as she arched into Charlotte's clever, clever tongue with every sensual lick, every teasing flick and every wicked touch of Charlotte's lips. Every caress built on the previous until it all came crashing down in sudden white-hot ecstasy, making her dig her heels into the floor and arch her back when pleasure eclipsed around her, dragging her into the white-hot, electric release of bliss. 

When Caroline opened her eyes and her breathing evened she looked up at Charlotte lounging next to her, head on her elbow, lips red and sensual and – 

"I– " Caroline kissed the corner of Charlotte's mouth, drawing her into a soft kiss, "I want to make you feel–"

Charlotte grasped her head in both hands, kissing her hard, desperate, full of teeth and tongue and longing. 

"Let me show you." 

Her fingertips trailed Caroline's shoulder, ran down her arm, making her shiver in want. 

Charlotte twined her fingers with hers, drawing them to her stomach then further down, her hand over Caroline's, guiding her. 

"Here," she sighed as their fingers slid over damp curls, between her legs, and into aching, slick heat. "There," Charlotte pressed their joined hands and gasped "touch me there."


End file.
